pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Irwin
Irwin is Billy's closest friend, next to Mandy and Grim. History Irwin is a nerd who desperately aspires to be cool and frequently ends sentences with "yo". He has an unhealthy crush on Mandy (ever since Billy possessed Mandy in Get Out of My Head! and said to him, "You are such a cutie!"), and longs to gain her affection, often stalking her. He frequently fails in both those goals, typically embarrassing himself and getting beat up by her. Irwin might be one of Billy's closest friends, but is often forgotten in dangerous situations, as well as being used as bait. Irwin's mother is a mummy, which make Irwin 1/2 mummy, and Irwin's father is 1/2 vampire, (Irwin's paternal grandfather is Dracula,) which makes Irwin 1/4 vampire; however, in Underfist he is referred to as half vampire half mummy. Personality Because of Billy putting his life in danger almost every day, it's natural for him to have a cowardly personality. It is possible because of his mostly supernatural heritage that he was born evil. However his father Dick taught him about being a good person (which is fortunate since he would have become a male version of Mandy: selfish, cruel, merciless and so on). But like his chances of getting a date with his dream girl, the chances of his evil personality are slim to none. Irwin has tried to make Mandy like him. Occasionally, Irwin goes through occasional power trips; during these instances of egomania and megalomania, Irwin plots to make Mandy his queen, which she of course refuses. Two of these occasions are King Tooten Pooten and Scythe For Sale. In the former, he becomes a pharaoh and brainwashes all of Endsville into building him a pyramid, not caring whether or not they remain hypnotized for the rest of their lives. In the latter, he uses Grim’s scythe to brainwash Mandy into falling in love with him and starts to cause trouble all over the town. He then nearly makes Mandy his wife by forcing her into marriage. Abilities As one-quarter vampire, and half mummy Irwin is gifted with incredible supernatural abilities which only develop in Underfist: Halloween Bash. *Superhuman Strength: He was able to lift Hoss by his hair, even in bat form, and throw him against a metal wall hard enough to dent it. He was also able to hold back a giant monster with just his claws. *Shapeshifting: He can transform into a bat and other animals at will. *Flight: Even when not in his bat form he can lift himself off the ground and fly at an unknown speed. *Bandage Control: He can control the bandages wrapping his body with his mind at will. They are capable of lifting objects up to an undetermined weight. This ability was inherited from his mummy mother. *Dark Energy Control: Irwin can fire blasts of dark energy from his hands, or focus the dark energy into huge orbs and spheres of dark power. Role in the series Irwin's role in this series is an... interesting one. That is to say, he's tagged along on previous adventures, but never officially joined the Punch Time Exploders until Underfist. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Underfist